Never Free
by Sweeney Todd's Angel
Summary: Bella gets herself in a jam when she is in prison for helping her kidnapper. *Warning: Not a HEA! Extreme OOC! AU


**This was written as a story for a class I'm taking, so the original characters were not Edward and Bella. Because of this EVERYONE is extremely OOC. I just wanted to post this online and see what kind of feed back it got. I know what my classmates thought, but your opinion matters more to me :) If it bombs, I'll take it down, but you never know until you try! Please review and let me know what you think!  
**

**XOXO**

**SweeneyTodd'sAngel**

I stare back into the cool brown eyes of my lawyer. That's all I can think of him as. Anything else and my face would show that there was more to our relationship. I don't have the best poker face when it comes to him. I both hate and love how well he can read me.

He leans forward and folds his hands, "Ms. Swan, do you understand the charges being brought against you?" I nod, not trusting my mouth to form words.

"And, as you are aware, the D.A. offered you a deal. Do you understand the terms of this deal? Any questions?"

I shake my head. The healing wound on my thigh starts itching. I fidget slightly, trying to find some relief. The handcuffs keep my hands on the arms of the chair and stop me from scratching like I want to. He quirks an eyebrow at my movements, but says nothing about them.

"I advise you to think this through," he says. "The deal may not be in your best interest. The Volturi Gang is notorious for getting even. I wouldn't want your safety to be at risk. If you testify against them and they come after you, do you think you'll be safe? I think if you plead guilty, your sentence would be more generous, plus you'll be safe. But if you wish to go the 'non-guilty' route then I will do my best to build a solid case. No promises. Though I seldom lose a case, this one is not looking very good."

I nod again. I would do whatever he wanted me to. It didn't matter, as long as he was in control, I knew I would be fine.

He sighs, leans back in his chair, and glances at the guard standing to my right. "Give us a moment. I don't think she's entirely comfortable talking with someone else in the room."

The guard hesitates, "I don't have clearance to leave, sir."

"Then _get_ clearance. She's chained to the chair. I highly doubt she can break through steel."

The guard bristles at this. He murmurs into the radio on his shoulder. After a pause, he looks at me with mistrust but turns and leaves without another word.

I can see the physical change in him once we are alone. He allows his face to relax into a smirk, his once ridged and professional body is now as relaxed as his face. When he leans forward, I can see that his chocolate eyes look more black now and they seem to spark with the intensity of his stare.

"So, Bella." My name sounds like liquid sex dripping off his lips. "Do you think you can find your vocabulary now?"

I nod frantically, eager to please him. He raises his eyebrow at this.

"I... I mean, yes. I can talk now," I said.

Edward's smirk grows. I can feel myself go doe-eyed. I know I must look ridiculous, but I can't help it. He makes me feel so alive. I would do anything for him, and I have proven this time and again. Hence, my current situation.

"Good. Now then, we both know you're not going to take this ridiculous deal the D.A. is offering. Right?"

"No! I mean, not unless you want me to."

He sits back in his chair. "Why would I want that?" I shrug and say nothing. The itching on my thigh comes back and distracts me from what he is saying. I start to wiggle, more so this time. The sensation is unbearable. Just when I feel like I may explode if I don't find some relief from the itching, Edward slams his hand down on the table causing me to jump. "Bella!"

I stop all movement and my eyes snap to his.

"Have you heard a word I've said to you?"

"No... I'm sorry! It just itches so bad. The cut! I mean, it's driving me crazy and I can't get to it and..."

"Stop complaining. It's your own fault it's there to start with." I look down, knowing he is right. I carefully look back up at him to try and gauge how mad he is. The irritated look on his face softens.

"You're doing perfect, baby. Just keep doing what you're doing. You'll be out of here in a year, max."

"Really?" How can he possibly make that happen?

"Even if I have to do it myself," he says with a wink.

*NF*

Back in my cell, I sit on my lumpy cot and think about Edward. I can't escape him, and what is worse, I don't want to. I like having him be in control of every little aspect of my life. I already know exactly what people would say if I told them, what they're already saying about me and the Volturi Gang. It's why they think I am protecting them. Stockholm Syndrome. That's exactly what they think. I think it's bullshit. Edward took care of me. He could have killed me, but keeps me around instead. He's sweet sometimes, and when he isn't, he has a damn good reason. I can be a pain in the ass. I'm always screwing stuff up and not doing what I'm told.

My head drops into my hands. "I'm so fucked up." I lay back and stare at the ceiling, remembering.

*NF*

I sat in the cold room, shivering. My pencil skirt and silk blouse did little to keep me warm, and there were no blankets. The nearly empty room only held a bed with a bare mattress. There was no way to know how long it had been since the robbery. I curled up, desperate to keep warm. Just as I had decided to try getting up and moving around to get warm, I heard voices. One whiny and frantic, the other, deep, smooth and calm. My breath sped up as I recognized the deep voice. I moved closer to the door to try and make out what they were saying.

"Boss, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do with her," the whiny voice said.

"Apparently," the other replied. I heard a slam against the door, then knocking and banging. "Since you can't seem to handle her, I'll take care of it. Go help the guys finish up the deposit boxes." Then something fell to the floor. I could hear the whiny man gasping for air.

A key went into the deadbolt in the door and turned. Quickly, I backed away from it and sat on the bed. As the door opened, my head dropped. I looked at the floor, not looking up once as he walked in and stood in front of me. All I could see were his ItalEdward leather, wingtip shoes. I decided to focus on them, too terrified to look up.

"Bella." His voice sounded warm and inviting, but I knew better. "Look at me."

Slowly, my eyes made their way up his body. I begrudgingly admired how lean it was and how it filled out his Armani suit. I only knew the brand because I had taken it to get cleaned the day before. The thought of me being able to name a brand like that at a glance was laughable. If I had been any less terrified, I would have giggled. When my eyes reached his, it reminded me why I didn't. The piercing look in his almost-black eyes was petrifying and didn't match the caring voice that came out of his mouth.

"What's the matter, Dove? You look afraid." The smirk on his face contradicted his sympathetic words. I kept quiet. I had learned the hard way that it was better to keep quiet than say the wrong thing.

"Why don't you tell me why you decided to fuck up my little operation?"

I immediately looked back down, ashamed enough to chance the punishment that may come for disobeying him. Instead, he squatted down and looked me in the eye. I had no idea how he could still seem so intimidating when he was currently the height of a child.

"Baby?" His voice took on the hint of danger that was in his eyes. I knew I shouldn't push my luck.

"Um... I didn't mean to, Edward. Really, I didn't. I was trying to help. I..."

"Help?" He placed a big hand on my knee and squeezed hard.

"Yeah. I just, I just wanted to help the guys get the money out faster."

He stared at me, unblinking. "You were helping by doing what you were told. Helpful by playing the helpless little bank clerk. You remember how to do that, right?"

I nodded frantically.

"You remember the fear when we robbed your little bank? When Jasper grabbed you and held a knife to your throat? Because." I felt Edward push my skirt up and the cold edge of a blade against my thigh. "I could remind you." He began to trace patterns on my skin. I could feel goosebumps go up all over my body. "So easily."

"I, I remember, Edward. I won't mess up again. I'm sorry." I felt tears start to form. I hated disappointing him.

"I know you won't, Dove. Because you fucked it up beyond repair this time. How can I have someone so stupid that they got their face caught on camera while helping load the cash? Huh? When you were supposed to stay behind the counter and fucking blend in." He pushed the blade harder against my skin. "How can you blend in now?" Still holding the knife to my leg, he grabbed my chin and his fingers squeezed my cheeks hard. "Everyone knows this pretty little face by now. They probably have even figured out that you're that poor little hostage from Jacksonville, someone who they thought was probably dumped in a river. You're useless to me now." The blade bit into my skin, but I didn't dare make a sound. After a year of this, it would take a lot more than that to make me scream. I felt the blade make a straight line from my inner thigh to the side of my knee. God, I hoped it wasn't too deep. I hated stitches. And, just as quick as it had appeared, the blade was gone.

"Go clean yourself up, then come to bed," he said and left.

I looked down at the cut. It wasn't horrible. I had certainly had worse, that was for sure. I stood and pulled my skirt back down. Slowly, I wandered through the old house until I came to the bathroom. I made quick work of showering, then dressing my wound. I wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at myself. The pale girl looking back wasn't someone I recognized. My eyes looked tired and I knew why. I knew I should get out of this. But just as well as I knew that, I knew I couldn't. I had already tried. I physically couldn't live without him.

Deciding to ignore the girl that I saw in the mirror, I turned and made my way to his bedroom. I slept there, too, but it was still his. He was already under the covers as I dropped the towel and made my way to the bed.

I crawled in beside him. "I'm sorry. I really am." It was dangerous bringing this up again, but I had to try and fix it.

"You'll make it up to me, Baby. I promise." His charm was back full force now that he wasn't as angry. Not that it ever left completely, but damn, he could be scary.

"Come here," he said.

*NF*

I awoke with a start in my cell. Looking around, I realize I had fallen asleep and it was already morning. I hurry to change clothes and make myself look as decent as I could. As I struggle to fix my hair to hide the ugly brown roots coming through into the black, a guard comes up.

"You're lawyer is back. Come on."

I quickly finish, still not accomplishing my goal. I'm handcuffed, and I follow her to the little conference room. As I am being shackled to the chair, Edward struts in.

"Are those completely necessary? She isn't in here for murder. It's only an accessory charge."

"Just following orders," the guard says as she finishes securing me to the chair. She then turns and leaves without another glance.

"These are so uncomfortable," I say.

"You should have thought of that before you let your face get caught on camera," he leans back into his chair.

"I didn't think about it at the time!" I feel slightly braver knowing there's a guard right outside. But, then I see a dangerous glint in his eye. And, as quickly as it came, it left.

"Why do you think I never do any hands on work? I'm not going to get caught. And I have the brains to not be seen when I do go out." His tone was just as harsh as that look had been.

I look down. Chastised. He reaches over and takes my hand. His thumb runs over a scar on the top of my right hand. It is the first one he ever gave me. And with that, I go from feeling chastised to loved. I start remembering how tenderly he took care of me. How gentle and sweet he was.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, Bella-babe."

"I know."

He continues to stroke my hand. "Dove, I have something I need you to do for me. Can you do that?"

I nod eagerly. "Yes!"

"Good girl. There's a rat in 32C, right down the hall from you. You know who I'm talking about?"

I had to think a minute. It doesn't take long for it to hit me. "Alice?"

He nods. "The bitch that dated Jasper for all those years. Well, she finally got herself caught and word is she's going to plea bargain. We can't have that, now. Can we?"

I slowly shook my head. Alice and I had become instant friends after Edward decided he was going to keep me around. She was a lot bigger asset to the gang than I was and everyone loved her. This new information shocks me.

"So, you're going to take care of her for me." He leans back in his chair and folds his arms.

"How?" I already know the answer. I'm not sure I can do this. I have never killed anyone I knew before.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Get creative. Just get it done." I shiver at the deadly look in his eyes. "I'll give you a couple of days to get it sorted. I want it done before I get back." He stands up and makes his way around the table. Sitting on the corner, he leans forward and kisses my forehead. "Make me proud, baby."

*NF*

At lunch, I can't even eat. I want so badly to make Edward happy, but I'm not sure I can do this. I look up and see Alice a few tables down. We haven't spoken since I was brought in, but we've seen each other. There was sort of a non-spoken agreement not to interact.

She looks up and catches me staring at her. She gives me a half smile and goes back to eating. I look back down at my food and feel queasy. I know, without a doubt, if I don't do this Edward will kill me. Or at least make me wish I was dead.

Pushing my tray back, I prop my elbows on the table and put my face in my hands. I just want out of this situation. I didn't want to kill Alice. I didn't want to feel this way about Edward, whatever 'this way' was. When he told me to kill her, it changed everything. Yes, I've killed for Edward before, but never like this. Alice has been the only real friend I've had for the past year. I couldn't do this. That much I know.

*NF*

The two days pass way too quickly for me. I just want everything to slow down and give me time to think. But time is up. I am supposed to see Edward in an hour. I know my options are limited but I still can't seem to choose.

My guard comes for me and I'm having to keep myself tense so I won't shake with the anxiety I'm feeling. I sigh with relief when we reach the conference room and Edward is not there yet. I know he isn't far off, but I still have a few more seconds before the storm. After being shackled, I sit and wait. The guard leaves me alone, so I have no way of telling how much time has passed. The longer I wait, the more anxious I get.

When the door finally opens, I jump. Edward stalks in with a grim look on his face. I can already tell he knows I did not do what I was told.

He sits and his eyes seem to cut through me. "Bella. Do you have something you wish to tell me?"

I lean forward, eager to defend myself. "She's my friend. I'm not a murderer, Edward. You know this." He holds up his hand to stop me.

"You are whatever I tell you to be. If I say you're a thief, you steal. If I say you're a murderer, you murder. If I say you're a fucking fish, you better slap on some fins and learn how to fucking breathe water!" Now, he's standing. Leaning across the table and I'm trying as hard as I can to push the chair back. Damn thing is secured to the floor.

"Now, we're going to learn a little lesson in obedience, aren't we?" He rounds the table, pulling something out of his pocket. I start to become even more afraid. He was such a skilled con man, he could slip almost anything past security with a sleight of hand. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see he only has a piece of a lock picking kit. It's a flat metal stick, no longer than his hand, with a small crook at the end. I finally recognize it as the snake rake. He grabs my hand and squeezes it so tight I know it will bruise.

After unlocking both handcuffs, he slips the tool into my jumpsuit pocket. "Shame on you for sneaking that in here and picking your restraints." He grabs my shoulders and pulls me up. "And how dare you attack your lawyer. What can he do, but defend himself?" he says in my ear, then throws me across the room.

I'm careful not to cry out. It will be worse for me if I do. He walks over and leans down covering my mouth. While doing so, he punches me in my stomach. The involuntary sound is muffled by his hand.

"Now, Bella-baby. You're going to do what I say from now on, right?" I hope he doesn't expect a reply. I'm too out of breath to form words.

"No, reply? Let's see if I can get some sound out of you." He pulls a crude looking metal knife from his jacket. "This looks prison worthy, yes?"

I shake my head and try to say 'no', but it barely comes out a whisper. He covers my mouth again and stabs me in the gut. Between the fact I still haven't caught my breath and the hand over my mouth, almost no sound can be heard.

"See, if you would have just listened, we could have avoided all of this." He twists the shank. Leaning down to speak in my ear, he said, "Now, you're going to get better and then you're going to finish the job I gave you. And this time you're going to fucking to it right. Got me?" He twists again.

I start to panic. I can't do it. I can't kill Alice. And I can't go through this again. Reaching into my pocket, I find the pick he slipped in there. As he raises up, I slam it into his neck. Falling back off of me while I still have a grip on the pick, it tears along his throat. Wide eyed and bleeding, he stares at me unbelieving. I can't believe what I did, either. I start to cry and run over to help put pressure on the wound, all the while screaming for help.

The guards rush in. One detains me and the other two go to Edward. Through my sobs, I can hear what I already guessed. He's gone. I cry even harder. I can't cope with the conflicting emotions inside of me. Part of me is dying because he's gone. And I'm the one who killed him. Another part of me is relieved. I'm free.

Through my tears, I look down at his body as they drag me away. No matter how big a part of me is relieved, I know I'm not completely free. As I catch a final glimpse of his face, I can already tell that the part that still has that longing for him, that's dying inside, will always be owned by him. And that part of me will never be free.


End file.
